moving
by eternity-fall
Summary: Hoping for the best the Cullen family move to a new school, though a new life begins to form where friends are more important then family. First fanfic. Set after breaking dawn.
1. returning

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any part of twilight, though I would love to, I do not. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"Bella, love?" Edward's velvet voice chimed up the stairs

'Edward? Edward you're back Bella's surprised voice shouted as she gracefully rushed down the stairs.

In less then 2 seconds she flung herself into Edward's inviting arms.

**BPOV**

* * *

It felt wonderful to see Edward again… finally.

He has no idea what I had been through while he was a way. God. I was suffering inside and what, well who could of caused this but that energetic all time- happy Alice!

That whole . Umm. Disturbing weekend I had spent with Alice, walking shop to shop, mall to mall, beauty salon to you get what mean made me thankful that I was now a vampire otherwise I'd probably be in hospital, in a coma unable to breathe or move.

After all that I wondered how Jasper would be standing her for lets see….. Forever. Eternity. I giggled silently at the thought.

A high stunning voice interrupted my trail of thought.

"Mummy?" Renesmee's soft voice creeped out from behind Edward.

I instantly pulled myself away from Edwards comforting embrace with a slight jerk and widely opened my arms towards Renesmee – move from Esme- she happily jumped out from behind Edward and ran into my awaiting arms.

"I missed you mummy" Nessie's sweet voice murmured softly

"I missed you to sweetheart" I gradually replied

I smiled happily as Edward stood there and smiled back the half crooked smile that I had always loved, my heart picked up a beat as I held Nessie protectively in my arms.


	2. sudden news

**guys i would love it if you read this and reviewed i wouldnt mind if my story really sucks just tell me cause id really like to improve it so you guys like it**

**chapter 2**

Of course in a few minutes Jacob had appeared by Nessie's side and they were already engaged into a healthy conversation.

Considering myself I had already accepted the fact that Jacob, my best friend had imprinted on Nessie, my daughter. My one and only daughter, but glancing to the left I knew that Edward hadn't.

Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle had suddenly emerged into the now crowded kitchen. Alice bounced up and down on the spot repeatedly as she spotted Nessie which means *sigh* more shopping.

"Who let the stupid mutt In here?" Rosalie snickered as she obviously pointed at Jacob.

"Aww that really hurt my feelings dumb blonde!" Jacob replied confidently.

Jacob and Rosalie quickly emerged into a fight, right now verbal but soon enough physical. I guess this would be right Jacob and Rosalie never really did get along though I had a strange feeling they liked throwing smart comebacks at each other.

Predictably Emmet joined in. Oh. On Rosalie's side of course

The fight continued for quite a long time until Jacob accidently remarked 'bloodsucking stupid vampires'.

"Watch you're language!" me and Edward quickly replied in unison- considering Nessie.

"Oh! whoops" Jacob innocently replied.

By now Alice has already finished discussing her shopping plans with Renesmee. Who I might add looked extremely excited.

I imagined thoughts of Alice taking bouncy Renesmee out to the mall, they will be enlarging her cupboard in no time.

"Bella?" Esme's loving voice asked

"Could you please join our conversation?"

"Oh sorry "I replied I was just in thought

I rushed over in vampire speed and joined their interesting conversation, slotting into a space next to Edward. Carlisle spoke first "Me and Esme have been discussing the thought of our family….no I mean you moving to a new school, we'll still be living here of course , though someone's bound to recognize something's up pretty soon I would suspect, so were also going to buy you a tiny cottage near 'your new school'

" Where you can go after school" Esme finished the sentence off for her husband.

"So what do you think?"

" Well i think its a great idea. What about you Jazz?" Alice immediantly answered

"Umm have you taken it into mind that now Jacob will have to move with us ?" Jasper softly replied

Nessie sat there looking innocent while her eyes were literally begging us to bring Jacob-as Jacobs imprint Nessie would die without him well 24/7.

" Yeah Carlisle, does Jacob have to move schools now too?" Alice basically demanding to know the answer.

" Well i never really thought about it but- YES". That was the wrong answer. Alice immediantly furrowed her eyebrows temprorarily ruining her still going 'happy' status which she had owned until now

Jasper immediantly realising Alice's rage and calmed her down something he usually never did especially on Alice.

Noone else really had any troubles with moving to a new school hopefully we would all make friends and finally belong......

So the next two weeks passed normally as we gathered our belongings out of our 'cramped' lockers which were now being occupied with hands from admirers. We said our goodbyes- more like continuous flirting between the guys and the girls i didnt notice but i was being a little protective of Edward.....

* * *


	3. the argument

***as i said before i do not own twilight and any of its characters***

*****please review it keeps me motivated to keep writing*****

*****hope you like the plot*

*happy reading*

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_The Argument_**

We entered our new school casually making sure to avoid the sunlight.

Everything was going extremely well until we stepped inside, everyone stopped and stared.

I had a feeling we might not belong anymore I sighed with awe, though I somehow knew this was going to happen, just hoped it wouldn't…….

Edward who had his arm around mine suddenly tightened his grip and I knew he was starting to hear ..thoughts.

As we made our way down the corridor I heard people whispering well actually not whispering, if they called that whispering they must be pretty damn stupid.

I projected my shield out of my head and directly aimed my thought towards Edward. _They think were unusual don't they? No but like really pretty?_

Edward stood there surprised that he could hear my thoughts. I guess he hadn't really got used to the fact I could do that but he nodded anyway. Haha just as I thought.

When we arrived at the office Jasper and Alice kindly pushed the door open for us and we walked in gracefully in an orderly fashion.

The receptionist was around her mid 20s and was quite pretty I must admit, she had fair hair with a pale tint of burgundy, she was wearing a black skirt which was way to high I might add, her shirt was so low you could literally see her bra -_i guess the male staff here had definately had an eye out for her_-and her ears were equipped with large white pearls which looked extremely heavy.

As soon as we reached the desk she blushed pink and stared at Jasper, Edward and Emmet. She was staring at my _husband _though more like boyfriend here with praise. I happily interrupted and asked her for our schedules she looked at me for a few seconds then started scurrying around her desks until she finally found our schedules and handed them to us.

"Thanks so much" Edward replied obviously teasing her.

I hit him quite hard on the arm which he silently chuckled at.

The receptionist had turned bright crimson and watched us admirably as we exited the office the same way we had walked in gracefully and elegantly.

Alice was the first to make any friends, I guess the rest of us just hanged around in a group ignoring other students , couse Jacob was in our group though i bet if he had left us he would be surronded by loads of people thats why hes my best friend. I guess hes naturally nice.

As we passed Alice she waved at us then said her quick goodbyes to her group and ran over and joined us.

"Wow this school is so much more fun then the one at Forks" Alice said excitedly

" I see that you've made friends" I asked Alice as I glanced over at Alice's friends, how predictable they were all into fashion knee high boots, showy see through blouses and I must add loads of jewellery in the hair, ears, wrists, ankle and of course on the neck.

I wasn't surprised when Emmet and Rosalie came up to us; Emmet seemed unusually sad and glum.

"Is this unusual or is it just that I'm scary that everyone keeps running away from me?" whined Emmet .

"Well you still have me!" Alice comfortingly said

Emmet glanced with disbelief at Alice

"Who would want you?" Emmet sarcastically said

"Hey I want her " Jasper said softly

Alice stood there with her jaw dropped to the ground obviously not taking Emmets answer well.

"You mean fat annoying stupid bear!" Alice screamed at Emmet as she stomped away pulling poor Jasper away with her. I guess she was pleased with her comeback???

"Emmet!" everyone shouted in unison

"I was being sarcastic" Emmet innocently replied

" You really hurt Alice's feelings back there" Edward muttered as he quickly scanned Edwards thoughts

_Keep out of it Edward I know your listening! –Alice's thoughts-_

"WELL ITS NOT MY FAULT SHE CAN'T HANDLE A JOKE!" he bellowed as he dragged Rosalie away -the other way.

"Hey watch it this is couture!" I could hear Rosalie bark at Emmet from a distance

"Well I guess its just us now" Edward murmured towards me and Jacob

I nodded with confusion as i waited for the whole argument to sink in.

*Bring Bring* that was the dreaded sound of the end of school i wonder what will happen now???

I left school with Edward and headed to the carpark......

* * *

**_will everyone get over the big argument? or will they stay enemies _**

**_-keep reading to keep updated will upload chapter 4 soon ^^-_**

**_By the way im struggling to think about what happens next ........_**

**_so comment and write your thoughts down. All of them._**

**_alice v emmet_**


	4. the truth

**this is the last chapter i'll be writing i never planned for it to be this short**

**though i might write another story but this time not about twilight**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**The truth**

Me and Edward entered the carpark side by side as we stared in shock at what we were seeing. Alice and Emmet fighting physically. Yes. In public while Jasper stood there helplessly while trying to calm them down.

Luckily Jacob wasn't here otherwise he'd have both of them pinned down and settling this out the correct way. Actually we need Jacob now out of all the times he wasn't here he obviously chose the most important time.

YES AND ROSALIE SAT THERE CHECKING HER NAILS OUT!. How typical.

She should at least be trying to keep the guys from staring at the scene. By the way fortunately noone was in the crapark at the current moment but soon enough there will be people!

We signalled a wave towards Jasper. He rushed over in an instant. Wow he was so pale like I mean paler then what vampires should be.

He started gasping word out "I….Trrriiied toto sttttoop ththem but they wouldn't listen to me!" He spilled out,

I swear if vampires could cry there would be a huge puddle underneath him .

Edward was the first to react to what was happening in an instant he rushed over to the scene …….

"What the hell are you two doing" he shouted with fury.

He could obviously hear what both of them were thinking so i let him handle the situation whilee.....

I stood there and tried calming Jasper down. Unusual. He had the power to do that but i guess he was stunned that Alice yes the 24/7 all time happy and positive Alice was fighting angrily with someone.

Alice and Emmet immediately stopped.

Alice's face suddenly went blank

"What's happening to me she said looking down at her hands as if they belonged to a murderer.

She acted against her instincts and ran away in full vampire speed into the dense, thick enormous forest.

I had no idea what Emmet would do but instead of taking his stress out on a deer

he asked me for a hand wrestling match. That was something i did not predict.

I guess Alice was definately hurt much more then Emmet....

"I'll go after her" I whispered to Edward as he was comforting poor Jasper.

We said a quick goodbye then I ran into the forest following the scent of Alice.

I ran without thinking about where I was going I could imagine how Alice would be feeling right now.

Depressed. Sad. Confused. Lost

I stopped for a second besides a well which happened to be in the middle of the forest. Seriously how fast does Alice run?

I sensed she was close though I started walking through a field of colourful, beautiful flowers which were moving with the wind. They reminded me of Alice always elegant, sometimes overbearing and too happy. Though she was always there when I needed her as a sister and friend. The many times I was lost ad confused she would help me find the happiness in the situation.

Though this was one of the times where she needed me .

Soon I found Alice sitting high up in a grand oak tree she was lost in her thoughts as she dangled her legs off the branch and stared at the amazing breathtakingly beautiful scenery.

I climbed up and sat next to her.

"Alice are you alright?" I asked her in a motherly voice

"I don't know what's happened to me bell's I've changed and I haven't notices it at all." she softly whispered

"I'm a monster!" Alice yelled which followed with a hollow echo travelling through the trees.

" Alice that's not possible you're the most happy, funny, positive, sometimes annoying sister I have ever had actually you're more like the best, best friend I have never had. I would be crazy if I let you call yourself a monster" I chuckled

"Thanks bell's you really do know how to make me feel better you're and awesome sister, bestie" se winked at me as she stood up on the thick tree branch and yawned politely.

By the way why don't I take you shopping this time, you're a fashion fiasco sista" I told her while laughing.

We ran back to our house together while discussing everything that had happened in one short complicated day.

Everyone agreed it was a good idea to transfer back to our school at forks and of course Alice and Emmet eventually made up while hunting. Apart from that I realised how much I would never regret turning into a vampire.

Now that I think of it without Alice my life as a vampire might not be like it is today.

I now knew why Jasper has fell in love with Alice and planned to spend the rest of his life with her. Eternity

* * *

**so thats the end review my story cause its my first one**

**also please give me ideas of wether to keep on writing twilight**

**fanfics cause im not sure if i should**

**thanx**

**eternity-fall**


End file.
